Schuyler Van Alen
Biography Schuyler Van Alen is the daughter of Allegra Van Alen (Gabrielle, The Uncorrupted) and Stephen Chase, a mortal man. She is treated as an outcast at Duchnesne Private School because of her beaten thrift shop clothes (her grandmother is quite strict and give a meager allowance) and general lack of prep-school attitude. Her only friends are fellow outcasts Oliver Hazard-Perry and Dylan Ward. Schuyler never experienced unconditional love since her father died before she was born and her mother has been in a coma for years due to her refusal to drink human blood. She comes to realize that she loves Jack Force'' (Abbadon, angel of destruction)'' despite how they are worlds apart. Later the Blue Blood running through her veins awakens and learns the legacy left to her by her mother. As the only half-blood vampire -''Dimidium Cognatus-'' in the Blue Blood Society Schuyler is shunned by other Blue Bloods; they consider her to be an abomination. Schuyler is loyal and courageous, one who doesn't think twice in helping others in need. She proves to be a very bright and determined girl, especially when she tracks down her grandfather in Venice. She is wise, though her emotions sometimes get the best of her. Schuyler Van Allen is half blood vampire. Child to the archangel, Gabrielle and mortal, Stephen Chase. She is described as "a small, dark-haired fifteen-year-old girl, whose bright blue eyes were ringed with dark kohl eyeshadow..." throughout the books. By Bliss she is she is said to be transcendent. She is beautiful enough to become a model in later books. She is often referred to a Dresden doll. Even though she comes from the prominent family of the Van Alens, she is seen as an outcast in her school, Duchesne. Her best friend is Oliver Hazard-Perry who later becomes her Conduit and familiar. The two had gone to the same class, but never actually friends, until one day Schuyler forgot her lunch and Oliver gave her his sandwich. After that incident, the two had become inseparable. In the previous events of the first book, Schuyler and Oliver befriended Dylan Ward, a mysterious boy who got kicked out of every prep school in the East Coast. When she catches the attention of Jack Force, his twin sister, Mimi Force, becomes her nemesis. However, the attention of Jack Force is not all she is worries about, especially when she is caught in between an ancient battle of vampires. When Aggie Carondolet dies of a mysterious "drug overdose", Schuyler discovers that their is more to her heritage than she originally thought. A heritage of vampires. Even in the vampire world she is not normal, for she is the only half-blood vampire to ever exist. Her mother is none other than the Archangel, Gabrielle. Schuyler soon discovers that Aggie was not murdered as everyone else believes, but killed in a way that no vampire can keep quiet about. She was drained of her Blue Blood that ran in her vein, left as an empty corpse. As Schuyler and the others discover that she was killed by another race of vampires: the Silver Bloods. As she learns more on her vampire heritage, she also discovers her role in the clash of these two vampire races. As the daughter of Gabrielle, who lies in coma, she must defeat Lucifer and save the vampire world. In the final installment of the series (Gates Of Paradise) it is revealed that Schuyler can procreate. Category:Characters